powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Houka Ozu
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} MagiPink - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Legend MagiPink }} |-|Majin/Majuu= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} MagiFairy - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} MagiLion }} }} is of the Magirangers. She is the oldest daughter at 22 years old (28 in Gokaiger) and a Pink Mage, a sorceress with power over the . Biography Magiranger She is cheerful and flighty, stringing along several boyfriends (as many as 15 at the same time), and her catchphrase is "Yahoo!",' '''but also has a tendency to refer herself in third-person. She has a narrow focus, though, and can be a troublemaker. However, she also sees everything in a positive light (except for the Infershia. Hades God Titan was the only exception), which can sometimes steer her into arguments with her older brother. She works as a fashion model when she feels like it. In Stage 5, Houka used a corkscrew kick variant of her primary attack. In the last episode, she thanked Nai and Mea for reviving both her father and Hikaru despite in the past that both of them treated her badly. She still stays with her mother and father at home. Her primary attack is '"Pink Storm"' where she unleashes a whirlwind to blow opponents away, sometimes corporated from her transformations. As , Houka's "MagiBolt" becomes a raging tornado. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Houka fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Houka is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaigers returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Houka made a brief appearance during the closing credits of Farewell Space Pirates, where she was shown receiving the MagiPink Ranger Key, allowing her to get her powers back and she said she'll meet them again soon. With the return of her key alongside those of the rest of her family, she resumed her duty as a Magiranger. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Houka, alongside her team (MagiShine, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen in the background with MagiGreen, Kamen Rider Double, and Accel fighting Doukoku Chimatsuri. The Magirangers teamed up with Kamen Rider Hibiki. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger MagiPink appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen Hero Mama League Possibly during or after the final episode of ''Gokaiger, in which her powers are restored, Houka is eventually married and later having a daughter named Fuuka. She later meets Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue and Jasmine/Deka Yellow, along with their respective children who are Fuuka's classmates at a school. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Houka joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Frivolous Team. It’s unknown whether she participated in the match, but her team lost the first round against the Leader Team. Family *Fuuka (Daughter) Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Houka's sole appearance in the "Versus Series", Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, is featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Houka in the Dekaranger/Magiranger cosplay. Akibaranger Ikura cosplays as Houka in the seventh episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Houka Ozu/MagiPink: to be added :Houka Ozu/Legend MagiPink: to be added Legend MagiPink (Dice-O).jpg|Legend MagiPink as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base MagiPink is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Legend Magiranger form also being available. Super Sentai Legend Wars MagiPink appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Mahou Sentai Magiranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|thumb|Magiranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Forms Arsenal *MagiPhone *MagiStick *MagiPunch *Sky Hoki *Special Attacks: Pink Storm *Special Ability: Transformation Magic - Legend Mode= Arsenal *Magical Holy Staff DialRod *Special Attacks: MagiBolt Appearances: Magiranger Episodes 30, 31, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Magiranger 32-36, 38-44, 46-49 }} - Magin/Majuu= : MagiPink's Majin Form. She wields the Fairy Cutter and can turn into the Magiranger Ball the others use in the Magi Shoot. Notably smaller than the others (as tall as MagiTaurus' head). Forms MagiDragon's head and MagiKing's "sternum". ;Additional Combinations *MagiFairy can combine with the MagiTaurus, MagiMermaid, and MagiGaruda to form MagiDragon. *MagiFairy can combine with the MagiTaurus, MagiMermaid, MagiGaruda, and MagiPhoenix to form Majin Gattai MagiKing. - MagiLion= : Also known as the "Lion of Four Colors". Legend MagiYellow, Legend MagiBlue, Legend MagiPink, and Legend MagiGreen's Majuu Form when they use the spell "Maagi Giruma Golu Gogoolu" (4) on their DialRods. Forms most of MagiLegend (head, body, limbs). ;Additional Combinations *MagiLion can combine with the MagiFirebird to form MagiLegend. }} }} Ranger Key The is Houka Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MagiPink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as MagiPink. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Salamandam. *When the girls became Magirangers while fighting the Gormin. *When she disguised herself as Matsuri Tatsumi in order to fool Basco ta Jolokia. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers while fighting Insarn. *Ahim became Legend MagiPink in a Super Rangers Gokai Change in the final battle with Ackdos Gill. The Magiranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet MagiPink was defeated as part of a group of surviving Pink and White warrior keys by Gokai Pink and Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Houka received her key back, allowing her to become MagiPink once more. Imitations A copy of MagiPink was created by Hades God Toad as part of the Evil Magirangers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Houka Ozu is portrayed by . In the body of Kai Ozu, she is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . As MagiPink, her suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Magiranger entitled Power Rangers Magic Force, which aired in South Korea, Houka is renamed Lucy. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * * Hero Mama League }} See Also External links *MagiPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Legend MagiPink at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MagiPink at the Dice-O Wiki **Legend MagiPink at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Vampires Category:Magirangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Ranger Category:Characters portrayed by Yuuki Ono Category:Hero Mamas Category:Sentai Magic-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Vampire Themed Villains